The One
by Iwannabegoldnrumpeled
Summary: EmmaxGold oneshot, based on 'The One' by Gary Allen


The One

A/N : Alrighty, so this is inspired by "The One" by Gary Allen. It's been sitting in my unfinished file for a while, and I finally got it done. GoldxEmma cuteness, and fluffiness. I have a major soft spot in my heart for these two. Enjoy.

* * *

Gold watched as Emma crossed the street. The rare rays of sunlight finding the highlights of her hair and turning them a fine shimmering shade of gold that was more breathtaking than any he could ever have spun in. She was such a beautiful creature, and damn his eyes he had been captivated by her from the moment her heard her speak her name.

Emma's name had become synonymous with his definition of perfection. She saw him watching her and a hint of a smile crossed her face as she made her way to the front of his shop. Where he stood awaiting her.

They had formed a tentative friendship, at first, but neither if them could deny that there was something between them that went well beyond friendship. He wasn't one to trust easily, and she was even worse than he was on that front. She was still coming to grips with her new life here in Storybrooke, and he knew that she'd had it hard before this, and she still struggled with her trust issues at times. He had been patient with her, and let her take the lead on where their relationship headed.

_No rush though I need your touch_

_I won't rush your heart_

_Until you feel on solid ground_

_Until your strength is found, girl_

Regina was still a problem, but since the curse had been lifted, he felt sure that one day they could be family, himself, Emma, Henry and Bae, not to mention Bae's adorable little boy Cadon. But for now he contented himself in proving to Emma that he was worth her time. He never thought that he'd ever love again, but he had found that loving Emma was enough of reason to keep breathing. She was a tonic to his heart, and ever since he had met her by chance he had made it his business to make sure that she felt wanted here.

_I'll fill those canyons in your soul_

_Like a river lead you home_

He's always taken pride in being the one everyone paid attention to, at least since he'd become the dark one. But now he realized that Emma was the star here, and this was her story that was being played out. He was just her backup ammo, but that was fine with him.

_And I'll walk a step behind_

_In the shadows so you shine_

She reached out and took his hand. They had reached this point at least. Public displays of affection weren't his strong suit, but it made her more secure, letting everyone know that she was with him, and he was with her, so he laced his fingers with hers, and they turned to walk down the street together. He'd realized quite some time ago that he'd go to any lengths to make her happy, and make her trust him fully.

_Just ask it will be done_

_And I will prove my love_

_Until you're sure that I'm "the one"_

His efforts had been rewarded when Emma had finally said that she trusted him. But sometimes he could see it in her eyes. She was scared. Not of him, but of being rejected, and tossed away. Henry's father had done that to her, and though she said it didn't bother her, he knew better. She had given her heart to the man, and he had taken what he wanted and left her all alone. Just as she had felt her parents had done, although she now knew that they hadn't had a choice, and they had wanted her very much. The idiot that broke her heart did have a choice, he chose to hurt her. Gold had made it his mission to make sure she wasn't hurt like that again.

_Somebody else was here before_

_He treated you unkind_

_And broken wings need time to heal_

_Before a heart can fly, girl_

"Gold?" he heard her say. "What are you thinking about so hard over there?" she probed him with her pretty green eyes. He smiled.

"How lovely you look in this light dearie," he replied and grinned at the shy smile, and the hint of a blush that crossed her face. The woman had no idea how beautiful she was, and he was the luckiest man in any reality to have her with him. He still had no idea what she was doing with the likes of him, but he had let her make the choice, and she had chosen him.

_I'll fill those canyons in your soul_

_Like a river lead you home_

"You know, one day my looks are gonna go. Then what are you gonna do?" she teased, and they passed underneath the stone archway that marked the entrance of Storybrooke Park. He shrugged.

"You will always be beautiful to me Emma," he replied. She rolled her eyes.

"All guys say that," she said. "Someday I'll have wrinkles, and gray hair and saggy, well saggy everything. There's nothing beautiful about that," she quipped. He chuckled.

"You think I'm handsome, and yet I have a winkle or two, and some gray in my hair. I'm still a few years from sagging, as you put it," she giggled, and then checked him out with a wolf whistle. He grinned, and preened a little, wriggling his eyebrows flirtatiously.

"It's different with men. They never really look old, they just look distinguished," she complained.

"You'll always look younger than me dearie. What you want with an old codger like me defies reason," he teased.

_And I'll walk a step behind_

_In the shadows so you shine_

"You are not an old codger Gold. You are the hottest guy in this town," she said with a little squeeze on his hand. "There now, has your ego been fed enough?" she teased him.

"It could do with a but more," he said with a smile.

"Every guy in town wishes they were half the man you are," she gushed, and he smiled, and shrugged boyishly. She shook her head at him, and turned her eyes back on the path. They came to a stop by the duck pond and sat down to watch them bob and swim in the clear blue water.

Emma let go of his hand and slid close, laying her head on his shoulder, and he placed his arm around her, rubbing his thumb back and forth on her shoulder. She sighed complacently. So far this was as far as they had gotten since they had started going out and he was fine with it, although if she'd allow it he longed to kiss her, and show her how much he was already in love with her.

_Just ask it will be done_

_And I will prove my love_

_Until you're sure that I'm "the one"_

In all his life he'd never had a reason to be a good man, but for her he wanted to be the best man. He wanted to live up to what she thought he was. He wanted her to believe in him, like he believed in her. He wanted to prove that he wasn't a coward, that he was brave and strong, and good, like her.

_Trust in me and you'll find a heart so true_

_All I want to do is give the best of me to you_

_And stand beside you_

Emma leaned up and looked at him. He watched her closely to see what she would do. She reached tentatively to touch his face. His breath caught in his throat, and as if she'd read his mind, she pulled him closer and pressed her lips to his. When the shock wore off his hands found their way into her soft golden hair, and he kissed her back. They stayed that way until they needed to breathe, and when she pulled away it was just enough to look into his eyes. He smiled, and so did she.

"Rumpelstiltskin?" she asked softly, nibbling her lip.

"Yes my dearest," he replied, loving that she'd called him by his real name, and still half drugged from her kiss. He'd give her the moon right now if she'd but ask.

"Are you sure this is going to last?" she asked him softly. He touched her face, and looked deeply into her eyes. He struggled to find the words.

"I'm sure I love you, and it will last forever and longer my sweet Emma," he said thickly. She beamed at him, her arms around his neck.

_Just ask it will be done_

_And I will prove my love_

"I had no idea what I was going to find when I came here. I never knew I'd find you," she said her hand coming around to trace his face gently. He turned a bit so he could press a kiss to her hand. "I love you too Rumpel, so much" she whispered, pulling him into another kiss.

_Until you're sure that I'm the one..._

A/N: Gah! Sappyness on parade here! But okay, there it is. Tell me what you think.


End file.
